Radio frequency identification (RFID) tags are used in various applications, such as item location and/or identification, theft prevention, data gathering, etc. In some cases, RF identification tags electronically store information. An RF identification tag may be powered by electromagnetic induction from an electromagnetic field produced by a tag reader or from a battery, for example. Generally, when excited by an electromagnetic field, an RF identification tag may reply with a unique identifier and/or other data from the tag.